Darkness
by Huntress of Sacred Dreams
Summary: Darkness. The taker of life. The giver of death. Yet the darkness is my friend. It keeps me hidden from the sunlight that threatens to end me. For The Coolest Forum Ever's One-Shot Challenge


**This is for The Coolest Forum Ever's One-Shot challenge. Hope you guys like it and feel free to leave a review :)**

* * *

Darkness. Its drains the life from every living thing.

It's funny though, how I live off it. I could never live in the light, it would kill me. My black fur would become lighter until it was the colour of snow. My blood red eyes would be slowely drained of their colour until they were the colour of the bluest pool.

But I did used to live in the light. I used to be part of a Clan. SunClan. Yes, that was the name of my Clan. It was a glorious Clan. We used to win every one of our battles, we would never lose. Our hunters were among the best in the land. And our leader, Adderstar, he was a great leader. He lost his lives in amazing ways. Lion attacks, waves of rats, demons, traitors, uprisings, floods, fires and famines.

However his ninth life, that was lost in a coward's way. Stolen away by the fangs of a cat weaker than him. I remember that day quiet well now, it has played over my mind over and over. How could it not? I was the one that killed the mighty Adderstar.

The sun was setting over the mountains that surrounded the territories of SunClan, NightClan and DawnClan. Darkness was falling over the Clans as they settled into their nests. An early night patrol was just leaving SunClan's thorn camp. Adderstar lead his patrol through the darkening forest with pride. He had the strongest warriors. His eyes fell on the small shape of Darkfeather. Her pure black pelt shone in the moonlight giving her a ghostly look and her golden eyes glittered.

Adderstar purred. She would make the perfect mate for a leader such as himself. His nose wrinkled as he thought of his eight other mates. They all had one unique feature about them but they were all ugly compared to Darkfeather. No other Clan knew of SunClan's treacherous ways. Or the fact that they had abandoned StarClan. Each tom got to pick his mate and the she-cats could not refuse. If they did they were killed.

Ordinary warriors could only have two mates. Elders were able to choose three. Medicine Cats could have five. Deputies could choose seven. The leader got to have as many as he wanted. Toms were only ever elected as medicine cats, deputies and leaders. She-cats had no rights among SunClan.

"Adderstar," a toms voice brought Adderstar back from the thoughts of his Clan, "The NightClan border is clear,"

Adderstar turned to face the voices owner, "Thank you Mudfang,"

Mudfang dipped his head and returned to harassing a dark tabby she-cat. Darkfeather let out a hiss of disgust and moved further into the shadows. Adderstar twitched his whiskers in amusement at the young she-cats hate for the old warrior. He turned his head back to the path ahead. The forest trail wound through the boughs of tall cedar trees until it came out near the edge of a tall cliff face. That was where he planned to take Darkfeather as his mate. If she refused he could simply threaten her with death by hanging her over the edge of the cliff. It was a flawless idea. Or so he thought.

The cliff edge came into view and Adderstar began to put his plan into action. "Mudfang, Spotpelt, Greyfoot, go and check the DawnClan border,"

The three warriors nodded and moved away into the forest, Darkfeather went to follow them but Adderstar flicked his tail in front of her, "You are coming with me,"

Darkfeather nodded obediently and followed the leader onto the cliff. Waves thundered below as they smashed into the sharp rocks that protruded from the icy cold water. Adderstar sat on the edge and flicked his tail at the black she-cat summoning her to him.

As she sat he turned to face her, "You are a very pretty she-cat Darkfeather,"

"Thank you Adderstar," she murmured.

"And as leader of this Clan I have seen many she-cats come and go but none as beautiful as you. I am going to take you as my mate and you are going to accept my offer gratefully," Adderstar snarled.

Darkfeather turned her golden eyes onto Adderstar, "No"

"What!" Adderstar sputtered.

"I will not become your mate Adderstar,"

Rage clouded Adderstar's vision and he dashed forward, sinking his teeth deep into Darkfeather's scruff. She let out a shriek of fear and lashed out with thorn sharp claws. They caught Adderstar on the face making him angrier.

"You will become my mate or I will drop you off the cliff," Adderstar growled through Darkfeather's scruff. Darkfeather remained silent for a few moments as an idea formed in her mind.

"Of course I will become your mate Adderstar," she purred smoothly. Adderstar's plain amber eyes shone with greed as he placed Darkfeather back onto solid ground. As soon as her paws touched the dusty ground, Darkfeather shoved Adderstar violently. His jaws opened in a silent wail as he toppled over the edge of the cliff and plummeted towards the sharp rocks. Darkfeather watched silently as he was speared by one of the rocks. The tip of the rock appeared from Adderstar's dark fur. It was soaked with crimson red blood.

Darkfeather turned away from the ledge only to find Greyfoot watching her with horror. "You just killed Adderstar,"

"So?" Darkfeather retorted. Her golden eyes flickered to the dark opening of an underground cave. Without thinking she dived for it and disappeared into the shadows.

For days she travelled through the underground tunnels until she came across a cave. A small river of water trickled through the middle. Darkfeather gulped down the refreshing water. A loud thud echoed throughout the cave and Darkfeather sat up abruptly, smashing her head on the rock above her. Blood seeped down her face and leaked into her golden eyes, staining them blood red. Her vision began to grow darker as her head throbbed louder. Then all she saw was black.

Darkness. Its drains the life from every living thing. It saves the darkest soul from itself. And it pulls the lightest soul from the world.


End file.
